


drabble for soleta - my very first mcshep EVER

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: for my wife, who clearly got me into her ship and then deserted me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/gifts).



Rough hands over smooth skin. _When did my hands get so rough?_ Rodney thinks. _Maybe John’s skin is just that smooth._ Rodney marvels at the simple thing of calling Sheppard by his first name. He decides to try it out on his tongue.

“John,” he says, and Sheppard rolls over and looks up at him. Rodney’s heart drops and he has to say it again, to see what will happen.

“John,” Rodney says again, and John smiles.

“Yes, Rodney?” Johns says, and Rodney traces a fingertip down Sheppard’s ribs.

“Yes, Rodney,” John says, and pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
